Down the Rabbit Hole
by CyXandrix
Summary: Sometimes things don't make sense, and you cant explain them. That's when you just go with it and see what happens. Another companion piece to "Seasons of Love" This one detailing how Jack and Bunny first fell in love! AWWWWWWW ;P As always, this is a yaoi story, that means malexmale, don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe.

**EDIT: I want to give a million thank yous to idigoddpairings over at Deviant Art for their AMAZING cover art! Go over and check them out at and tell them how awesome the art is!**

**Alright, you asked for it, so here is more FrostBunny! This time I'm writing about how they first got together. I'm working on a sequel to "Seasons of Love" but that's still in the planning stages, so it's going to be a little while yet on that. As always, thank you so much to everyone who enjoys my writing, this one is for you! (And yes I realize how the name can be taken, its meant to refer to Alice in Wonderland's "down the rabbit whole" with her taking a leap of faith. Geezer people, minds out of the gutter! ;P)**

Jack sat on a glacier, looking out over the pristine water of the South Pole, giant chunks of Ice floating slowly through its crystal depths. Several dark shaped broke the surface, letting out sprays of water before vanishing once again. At that moment Jack wished he could jump in and join them, become a whale and forget everything else. Sure there would be harpoons and hungry…whatever ate whales, to deal with, but right now that seemed far easier than what was going on in his head.

He buried his hands in his face as he tried to work through the jumble of thoughts all clattering around in his mind, but despite his best efforts, only one thought kept coming up. He was in love with Bunnymund. He couldn't be in love with Bunnymund! First off, he was straight…well, at least he had always assumed he was. He didn't remember much from his life before he was Jack Frost, only what he had seen of his memories thanks to Tooth, but he was sure there had been a local girl from the village that he'd had his eye on…hadn't there? He would deal with those thoughts later, and anyway, matters of his sexuality aside, there was Bunnymund himself! There was no way Bunny went that way…was there? Sure he didn't talk about that much, but he was the last of his kind, so what did it matter anyway? Putting that aside, there was the issue of Bunny himself. He as...Bunny for crying out loud! He was arrogant, loud, angry a lot, way too full of himself, overbearing, judgmental… sweet, caring, funny, a great friend, protective in a good way, attractive-

"NO! ARRRG!" Jacked yelled out in frustration. Why was this happening to him? Things had just stared to really look up in his life! He had friends, a family, a safe place to life, and he had to go screw it up by…doing whatever this was! He needed to figure this out, and soon before it threw a monkey wrench into his life. He sighed, letting his mind drift back through the last couple months.

He had been living with Aster for just over 9 months now, since just after the guardians had defeated Pitch. Aster had invited him to come live in his Warren, feeling bad that he didn't really have anywhere to stay. It had been wonderful at first. Aster had given him one of the spare rooms in the rabbits Burrow, and Jack had made himself at home. He loved the calm of the Warren (usually, and when it did get a bit tedious, he could easily fly out and find some frozen fun) and he had adjusted into an easy pattern. He would help Aster with Easter stuff occasionally, and the rest of the time he just explored. He would sometimes go visit with North or Tooth, but he preferred to stay in the Warren during his free time. He enjoyed the peace, he enjoyed the sheer natural beauty of the place, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the company of the giant rabbit. Of course they still teased each other, but it was good natured now, more of a game than anything else.

Then came that night. Jack had been out late, having visited North that day, and had arrived home to find Aster standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron and pulling something out of the his stone oven. Jack had gotten quite the laugh out of that, ribbing the rabbit about it until he told Jack that it was done and to let it go. Wiping a tear from his eye he had asked "So, what's the occasion? Someone invent a faster way to hard boil and egg?"

"Ha-ha" Aster said, "That would be the day though…Anyway, it's been six months to the day since you moved in here, and since we haven't killed each other yet, I thought I'd do something special…" The rabbit trailed off, his ears lowing slightly in embarrassment.

Jack had been taken aback by that, and hadn't been able to respond with anything other than a lame "oh…" Aster didn't seem to mind though.

It turned out that the rabbit could cook, the soup he had made was wonderful, a carrot and potato thing with several other vegetables Jack couldn't put a name to. Jack ate three bowls, surprised by how good it was. Aster had been pleased that he liked the food, and they had talked for most of the meal, laughing and enjoying each other's company like friends tented to do. Then that rabbit had brought out dessert (carrot cake, which had brought another round of jibes from the winter spirit), which was just as amazing as the dinner had been. After the meal Jack turned to Aster "Thanks a lot, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to," Aster had replied, smiling as Jack from where he was standing, putting dishes away.

"Well… it was really nice of you." Jack had said, feeling slightly awkward.

Aster had walked over to Jack, placing his hand on the shoulder of Jacks hoodie and said "It's really nice having you around frostbite…I just wanted to do something to show you that." Then he had walked away to his bedroom, leaving Jack to sit there for quite some time, trying to decipher the feeling dancing around in his chest.

It had only gotten worse from there. Soon Jack had found himself truing to spend more time with the rabbit, doing whatever he could to make that happen. He felt a little thrill whenever Aster smiled at him, or laughed at one of his jokes. He felt a shiver run down his spine every time they accidently bumped up against each other. He caught himself staring at the rabbit, thinking about things that he certainly should not have been thinking about his friend. It had come to a head when he woke up one morning, arms wrapped around a pillow that had moment before been a very large and furry rabbit. "I must be crazy!" Jack had said in exasperation "I'm dreaming about my best friend."

"What's eatin ya?" Aster asked, walking through hi partially open door.

"I…hu…well…" Jack stammered, his heart pounding, "Uh, Jamie!" He all but shouted. "Ya, I realized I haven't visited him in a while, must be missing him."

"Oh," Aster said, a look of what Jack could have sworn was hurt flashing across his eyes for a brief moment before it was gone "so you're dreaming about him?"

"Well, not JUST him" Jack said, too quickly "him and his friends, we were having a snowball fight. Must be my brain's of making me feel guilty. Ha-ha" jack chuckled weakly.

"Well, then you should go see him today," aster said, looking slightly bemused at Jack's behavior.

"Ya, I'll go do that "Jack said, slipping out of bed and slipping his hoodie on and edging past the still confused looking rabbit.

He had left the Burrow soon after that, not going to Jamie's, but instead flying somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts, and that was how he ended up where he currently sat. He sat on that glacier for several more hours, trying to make his feelings make sense in the bounds of his friendship, and failed miserably. It wasn't until he heard a faint crunch behind him that Jack realized just how long he had been there.

"I thought you were going to visit Jamie?" said a voice behind him.

Jack turned to see Aster walking toward him, his large feet leaving giant tracks in the snow. "…how?" was all he was able to say, his mind reeling. How had the rabbit found him here? Alone, on a glacier, miles away from any other person, in the middle of freaking Antarctica!

"You seemed a bit off this morning, and you had been gone a long time. I stopped by Jamie's to check on you and he said you never stopped by, so I want by North and asked him to locate you. Imagine my surprise when you show up here." Aster said, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly

"Oh…" was all he was able to muster. He was having a very hard time denying the rising feeling of warmth in his chest at the rabbits concern.

"Oh?" said Aster, sounding a tad annoyed "Oh? I think deserve a slightly better explanation than 'oh'. Come on Frostbite, spit it out, what's eatin ya?" Aster looked as him expectantly.

He couldn't tell Aster the truth, what if the rabbit freaked out and made him leave the Warren, what said he said he didn't want to see Jack anymore…or what if he didn't? His mind working quickly to compose a believable excuse, it wasn't a lie, at least not really, Jack said "I'm sorry Bunny, I guess it's just that things have changed so much for me lately. Don't get me wrong I love yooooour hospitality," Jack hesitated, catching himself just in time "and everyone else, it's just a lot to get used to. I guess I just needed some alone time."

"Well why didn't you just say so snowflake?" Aster said, stepping forward and pulling Jack into a warm, fuzzy hug "If you need some time alone just say so, just don't go flying off like this, I was worried about ya."

"I'm sorry" Jack managed to mumble, his mind very much in a different place. Try as he might, there was no denying the feeling of safety and…rightness he felt wrapped in the rabbit's strong arms. Nor could he explain away the little flip his heart did at the words 'I was worried about ya.' "Alright" Jack thought to himself, "so I'm in love with Bunny. Only thing left now is to decide what to do about that." That seemed like a silly question to Jack, he wanted the bunny, for whatever reasons that he did not yet understand, he wanted the bunny worse than anything he ever had. At that moment Jack decided he would do everything in his power to make sure these strong arms would always be wrapped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other character from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

What am I going to do Sandy?" Jack asked. He was standing on the top of a building, pacing back and forth while the small golden guardian sat on a ledge, listening to him speak. He has just explained everything to Sandy, he wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew had had to talk to someone. North would try to help, but everything was always so simple I his eyes and this situation was anything but simple. Jamie was a good friend, but he was only 13, just starting to get interested in relationships at all. He could have gone to Tooth, but she was always so flighty, she probably would have started planning their first date instead of thinking about the actually problem. 'First date…if only' Jack found himself thinking longingly.

Sandy looked at Jack with an expression that clearly said "Really? You have to ask that?" an image of a heart and a rabbit floating above his head.

"I know," Jack said, his spacing increasing in speed. "I'm being and idiot!"

Sandy held his hand up as if to say "No arguments here"

"But what if he doesn't want me? What if he makes me leave the Warren? I don't want to loose our friendship."

Sandy raised his eyebrows.  
"I KNOW!" Jack shouted, waving his hands around as he spoke 'I know I'll never know if I don't ask, but I'm….I'm scared" Jack admitted, his voice falling as he stopped pacing.

Sandy walked over and grabbed Jacks hand. The images of the heart and rabbit reappearing above his head. As Jack watched the rotated so their positions were switched.

"You can know that." Jack said, his tone skeptical

Sandy looked at him with raised eyebrows and then winked.

Jack laughed lightly at that. "Thanks Sandy" he said, kneeling down do hug the shorter guardian. Sandy hugged him back, waving to Jack as he turned and launched himself into the sky.

By the time he returned to Aster's burrow, it was dark, as it had been for the last week since Antarctica, the rabbit having already gone to bed. Jack carefully opened the door, tiptoeing through the dark house, careful not to make a sound and risk waking Aster.

He causation was pointless he found out a moment later as a voice sounder to his left. "Hold it Frostbite."

Jack slowly turned to see the silhouette of the giant rabbit, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Oh…hey Bunny." Jack said weakly.

"Don't 'Hey Bunny' me Jack!" Aster said, his voice sounded aggravated.

"Is everything ok Bunny?" Jack said, worried.

"I don't know." Aster said, staring at Jack through the darkness "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? I'm not-" Jack started, but Aster cut him off.

"Yes, you are. This time last week you were offering to help me paint eggs the entire day, which usually bores you after about 15 minutes, and now you're out of here before I wake up, and you don't get back until I'm already asleep. I'm not an idiot Jack, I can tell when something's going on."

"I'm really not avoiding you." Jack said, trying to sound convincing "I've just been busy lately."

A flash of hurt, and Jack was sure it was hurt, crossed the rabbits bright green eyes "Fine, don't tell me." He said, stalking past Jack, down the hallway, and into his room.

Jack stood there, his eyes fixed on the darkness where he knew the rabbits door was. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rage and throw things. He wanted to rush after Aster, apologize to the giant rabbit and tell him everything. He did none of those things. Instead, head slumped, arms hanging limply at his side and feet dragging, he walked to his room, slipped of his hoodie and fell into his bed.

That night jack had a nightmare, one of the worst had had ever had. He told Aster everything and the rabbit kicked him out of the Warren, telling he him not to come back. Jack had begged with him, had pleaded, but Aster just ignored. Finally he had gone up to the rabbit and grabbed his, intending on making him listen. His hands went right through Aster, his whole body did. The rabbit couldn't see him, could hear him, and didn't believe he even existed.

Jack awoke with a start, feeling someone shaking his shoulder. "Jack, what's wrong?" Aster said, his concerned face only a couple inches from Jack's.

Jack stared at Aster. He could feel the wet streaks on his cheek that meant he had been crying and he could feel the terror of the dream still gripping his heart. Without thinking, without any planning, without even realizing what he was doing, Jack leaned forward and kissed Aster, cutting him off in the middle of asking "Jack, are you O-"

Jack pulled back, his eyes wide in horror, realization at what he had just done crashing through him. Aster just stared at him, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he stared at Jack. Jack bolted. Ran from the room and out of the burrow, ignoring the shout of "JACK!" the echoed behind him. He launched himself into the air, intending to fly somewhere he could be alone. He made it about a half mile before he was too overwhelmed with emotions to keep himself aloft. With a curse he landed, coming to a shuddering stop, hopping several times to slow himself before sinking to the ground and falling on his back. "Well, you've don't it now Jack." He said bitterly to himself "Won't be any hiding it after that." He lay there for several minutes, sinking deeper into his despair, pounding his fist against the ground every so often.

The sound of thumping feet brought him out of his thoughts. He had been hoping for a bit longer to compose himself before facing Aster…oh well, so much for that. The footsteps slowed as they approached, coming to a stop to Jack's left, a moment later he heard the sound of a large weight setting down next to him. He couldn't look at the rabbit, his eye fixed on the sky.

"Soo…" Aster said into the silence.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, couldn't think of anything and closed it again.

"I can uh…can I assume that's why you've been avoiding me?" Aster asked his voice cautious.

Jack let out a single humorless laugh and said "Ya…that would be the reason."

"So then you…uh…well…" Aster seemed to be carefully trying to figure out what to say.

"I'll leave in the morning." Jack said, the words tearing at his heart.

"What?" Aster replied, shock replacing the caution in his voice.

"Or tonight. I can leave tonight." Jack said, feeling a lump rising in his throat as he did so.

Jack heard a shuffling to his left, but refused to look, keeping his eyes glues to the sky. A moment later however, his view was blocked by Aster's face, those bright green eyes looking straight at him. "Leave?" he said "Why you leaving?" sounded both confused and…worried? Jack felt a tiny thrill in his chest at the idea.

"Well, I…I mean I assumed…It thought...-" Jack's stammering was cut off as Aster leaning down and pressed his lips against Jack's. Fireworks were going off in Jack's head. The feel of Aster's lips against his was amazing, the shiver running down his spine causing goose bumps to rise on his neck. He leaned into the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around the rabbit's neck. Aster pulled him closer, one paw cupping the pack of Jack's neck, the other rubbing up and down the winter spirit's bare back. His paw came to rest for a moment on Jack's rump and he squeezed, eliciting a surprised squeak from Jack and a chuckle from Aster.

The broke apart after what felt like hours, Jack staring at Aster, his shocked brain still trying to process what had just happened.

"You left before I could say thank you." Aster said with a grin.

Jack just stared at him, every his thought sluggish after their kiss, and the overwhelming feeling of joy surging into his chest.

"Well I'll be, Jack Frost speechless!" Aster said with a laugh "If only I had a camera!" the rabbit was beaming as he looked at Jack, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You mean you…me?" Jack finally managed to stammer out.

Aster chuckled again "You mean do I fancy you? Yes, have for a while actually. Never thought you'd feel the same way" the rabbit said, his grin getting even bigger, if that were possible. He thought for a moment and then asked "You mean you couldn't tell? I though the dinner would a made it obvious."

Jack just shook his head, smiling so big his cheeks were beginning to hurt. He brought his forward to rest on the rabbit, keeping his eyes locked on the rabbits.

"You know you're going to have to say something eventually." Aster said with a small chuckle.

Jack looked the rabbit, felt his strong arms rapped out him, holding him close, felt the fort fur pressing against his bare chest, and saw the bright twinkle in the rabbits green eyes and said the only words that he could think of "I love you."

Aster started slightly, then smiled bigger still and kissed Jack, locking him in the passionate embrace for several long seconds. Pulling back Aster looked into Jack's shining eyes, the bright blue of frozen ice, and said "I love you to."

Jack's heart sang, the words replaying over and over again in his mind. He pressed his face to the soft fur of Aster's chest and whispered "I love you" once more, feeling tears of happiness rill from his cheeks.

"I love you to Jack, I love you to" Aster said. Slowly he knelt down and picked up the winder spirit, cradling him in his arms as he carried him to their home, and their life together.

There you go :) the second part! I had a great time writing this, and I have some idea for the sequel to Seasons of Love, so keep an eye out for that soon (I hope .)


	3. Author's Note

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Hey all! So I realize that I have a lot of stories at this point, with no real indication as to the order they come in! With that in mind I decided to put up this with the order the stores are meant to be read in. (This is the order they were released and are intended to be read in, not the in which that actually occur in the world).

1. Seasons of Love (Complete)  
a. Shadow's of Love (Season's of Love written from Jack's perspective) (In-Progress)  
2. Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional (Complete)  
3. Tooth and Claw (Complete)  
3. Down the Rabbit Hole (Complete)  
a. Wonderland (Companion piece to Down the Rabbit Hole) (Complete)  
4. To be a Guardian (Complete)  
5. Down Time (Complete)  
6. Spring (In Progress)  
7. Civil War (Working Title - To be Released)

I will be updating this as more things come out/change.

I want to thank everyone who reads, enjoys, favorites and comments on my writing, it means so much to know people actually like the ramblings I call stories


End file.
